League Rules
You must read the section that applies to you. However, you may read about other people's roles in the league as well. Team Owners Activity *Team owners should be active daily. *An owner must contact Baseball02a via PM if he is going to be inactive for more than 2 days. **If the owner contacts Baseball02a about their inactivity, then the Head Coach gains temporary ownership. Once the owner comes back, the owner regains his ownership of the team. *If an owner is inactive for more than 2 days without contacting Baseball02a, then the owner permanently loses ownership and the Head Coach gains team ownership. Contracts/Trades *Contracts and trades must be posted on the group wall after being made for them to be valid. *For trades, both teams must agree to a trade. PM the other team owner for the quickest response. *You cannot make trades and contracts for a season after the deadline. Deadlines *The contract deadline is usually Opening Day of the regular season. (You may sign players during the preseason) *The trade deadline is usually halfway through the regular season. *The deadlines are subject to change until one day before the deadline. Players/Coaches *A team requires at least 5 players and 1 coach for it to be considered a "functioning" team. **A team should have at least 1 GK, 1 RW, 1 LW, 1 F, and 1 Utility player (or another GK). Recommended teams would have 2 of each position. **In games, players can play out of position. *Each team must have at least one coach, but no more than 2 coaches. (1 Head Coach and 1 Game Coach) Games/Practices *The team owner does not '''schedule practices or games (but can start a preseason game). The Head Coach schedules practices. However, the team owner may announce any team practices if the head coach schedules one. Stadiums *A team has '''one full season to build their own stadium according to the stadium guidelines. *If the team does not build their stadium on time, the team ownership Players Activity *Players should be active daily (but can miss a day if an emergency arises or if there's no game/practice) *Players should check the wiki and group at least twice a week for any changes. Free Agents *Players with expired contracts will be automatically put on the free agent list the first day of offseason. *Free agents who are inactive more than a week will be exiled. However, active free agents will be exiled only when they are unsigned for one full season. *Active free agents may rejoin if they are exiled, but inactive ones may not. Gameplay *All players must follow the Game Rules or face the consequences. *All players should respect the team owner's, game coach's, and referee's decisions. Statistics *Players may keep track of their own statistics and post them on their player's wikia page if they'd like. Sportsmanship *Good sportsmanship is expected on the field and on the group wall. Bad posts on the group wall will be deleted and that player will be suspended from the next game. *Ban days from ROBLOX are considered "suspension" days. *Permanent bans from ROBLOX automatically retires your player. Retirements occur 15 days after the ban. If you wish to make a new account, you will start with no previous stats on that new player. Referees *Referees should be active at least once every 2 days and should be familiar with the Game Rules. *Referees should always keep their eyes open during games and make correct calls. *Referees who are inactive for 1 week without prior PM to Baseball02a will be exiled. *Referees may keep track of player statistics if they'd like. Coaches Head Coaches *Head coaches should be active daily and should only miss days during emergencies. *Head coaches are the only ones that can schedule practices or practice games. (Cannot schedule season games, though) *Head coaches can only make game substitutions if both the team's Game Coach and the Team Owner are absent. Game Coaches *Game Coaches can work with the team owner (or by himself if the owner is absent) to make substitutions and call timeouts during regular games. *Game coaches cannot schedule practices but may coach during practices or practice games.